


兩宮飼養指南

by RONG_FEI



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/Dmitry Medvedev
Kudos: 3





	兩宮飼養指南

上帝啊！請原諒我夢中的虛妄，原諒一個殺人如麻的前間諜像您告解。  
BY 謝爾蓋．鮑里耶維奇．伊萬諾夫  
／  
爸爸這幾天總是怪怪的。  
他一個人關在書房裡，不知道在紙上塗塗畫畫些什麼（是人型？），也不許人家進去。  
媽媽說，那是前特工保守秘密的毛病又犯了。（這個毛病在某方面實在是不可取的。不要問我為什麼，任何一個正常人都不會樂意被自己的父親欺騙十四年吧！我竟然傻到堅信他是一個外交官，而不是一個蘇聯的間諜。）  
可是他到底在忙些什麼呢？非但籃球賽不看了，連我的電話也不接。  
祈禱他趕緊接我的電話，並且沒有因為我又找他處理一些麻煩的事情而挂我的電話。（他總說我這樣的行為是走後門、靠關係，是極不可取的，可是連他都搞不定的國企總裁，我又有什麼辦法呢？）  
BY 謝爾蓋．謝爾蓋耶維奇．伊萬諾夫  
／  
上帝啊！我到底是夢到什麼了，瓦洛佳竟然還說可愛，真是的……。  
BY 梅德韋迪  
／  
我的小季瑪實在是太可愛了！！  
BY 弗拉基米爾．弗拉基米羅維奇．普京  
／  
說來複雜，事情是這樣的……

某一天的早晨，陽光明媚，莫斯科的藍天難得晴空萬里。（不對，我說這個幹嘛。）  
總之……，一覺醒來，我發現我竟然變小隻了。而且，竟然只有瓦洛佳半個手掌那麼大，我的老天啊！誰來告訴這只是一場夢。

「季瑪！季瑪！季瑪你在哪兒？」弗拉基米爾的手在床鋪的另一側拍打著，「起床了。」  
他閉著眼睛，手在軟床上反覆地摸索著。人年紀大了，總是不好睡，每每都要拖到三更半夜才能熄燈就寢，連累了身旁的年輕人跟著他日夜顛倒。不過，看他的小朋友也是挺樂在其中的。  
「瓦洛佳！」一個軟軟的、小小的聲音傳來。「瓦洛佳！我在這兒。」小梅德韋迪努力地踩著身下結實的身軀，蹦啊蹦地，瓦洛佳你的手差點壓到我了！  
弗拉基米爾睜開眼，「季瑪？」  
「瓦洛佳！」  
「你去哪兒了？」  
「我在這裡。」小熊爪拉了拉弗拉基米爾沒有扣好的睡衣前領。好不容易鑽出來的小熊掛在弗拉基米爾衣服上，軟軟的小掌貼著那人分明的鎖骨。（偷偷啃一口？我才沒有那麼壞呢！喀嚓！嗚嗚嗚！好硬。牙齒也變小了啦！瓦洛佳你到底看到我了沒有？你好大神經。）  
梅德韋迪伸長了縮短的小手臂，我拍！拍不到，竟然拍不到瓦洛佳的雙下巴。  
「季瑪？」弗拉基米爾坐了起來。  
啊！啪噠！德米特里滑了下來。  
弗拉基米爾低頭看著那兩顆圓圓的、無辜的小眼睛。這是？「季瑪？」  
「是我。瓦洛佳……。」  
「你怎麼變小了？」見多識廣的前特工低下頭，腦袋在德米特里眼前無限地放大，這個無辜的可憐表情怎麼這麼可愛呢？原諒弗拉基米爾不厚道地笑了。  
「你不許笑！」  
「還笑！」  
「不許你笑啦！」小熊的手啪地拍上弗拉基米爾的唇，「你怎麼可以這樣？」  
弗拉基米爾伸出舌頭碰了碰小熊，好小，就像手辦一樣。手辦熊？好像也不錯。  
「季瑪！」  
「嗯？」德米特里盤起小腿坐了下來，弗拉基米爾的臉好大啊！皺紋也變明顯了。摸一摸，摸不平！瓦洛佳你說化妝師平常都給你塗幾斤粉呢？  
就在小熊很自得其樂摸得正開心時，弗拉基米爾戳了戳那個圓滾滾的小肚肚，一本正經：「你沒有穿衣服。」  
「啊……瓦洛佳你這個大色狼……」  
小熊手辦哇地鑽了弗拉基米爾的袖口，只露出一顆棕色的腦袋。  
眨眼睛，再眨一下，瓦洛佳你這個大色狼。瓦洛佳你抱抱嘛！你抱抱我？「現在怎麼辦？」  
「你說呢？」  
「你是指哪方面？我們個人方面，還是工作方面？」  
「都……。」這樣怎麼出去見人？不能給瓦洛佳抱抱，還不能打扮的帥帥的出去見人，人家委屈嘛！「瓦洛佳你一定有辦法的對不對？」  
小小熊抱著弗拉基米爾的袖子開始搖，「瓦洛佳！瓦洛佳！瓦洛佳！」人家要出去玩玩，要吃小蛋糕，要你抱抱，要穿得帥帥的，還要騎科尼？  
「你怎麼知道我想騎科尼？」  
「你臉上就寫著你想騎科尼。」弗拉基米爾用鼻子碰了碰小熊的鼻子，真的好小一只啊！  
你到底喜歡我多一點還是喜歡科尼多一點？「所以，我可以騎？」  
「只要他沒意見。」不好意思，你忘了那只北方鯊魚，「我給謝廖沙打電話。」  
「為什麼要給他打電話？」瓦洛佳你身上好好跳啊！以前都沒有發現。德米特里蹦蹦跳跳地延著弗拉基米爾的手臂鑽到肩膀上，又咻地滑了下來。「讓他幫我帶衣服？」  
「季瑪真聰明。」弗拉基米爾伸出兩根手指揉了揉棕色捲毛的腦袋。「至少讓你能見人。」  
我這樣怎麼見人啊！傳出去怎麼辦？「你之前不過消失幾天而已，西媒就把你傳得好像已經死了，我要是幾天不見，那怎麼……？」不能給瓦洛佳添麻煩啊！看看這個黑眼圈。德米特里瞅了瞅那個頂著自己小腦袋的臉。  
「季瑪！你別揉我的臉啊！」

（好短，發糖無力啊！）  
（應該會有後續，應該……）  
By 非


End file.
